


Crushing on the Whitelighter

by natashasbanner



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Implied Relationship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Maggie is far more perceptive than everyone gives her credit for. You didn't need powers like hers to see that there were sparks flying between her oldest sister and their resident Whitelighter.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Crushing on the Whitelighter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewatching the first season, much slower than my first watch through and noticed the way Maggie looks between Macy and Harry in the first few episodes. Maggie has known what's up since season one and I live by that.

“So what’s going on with you and Harry?” 

Macy froze, her mug of tea halfway to her lips. She and Maggie were sat at opposite ends of the couch, sharing a blanket between them. Mel was out for the evening, so it was just the two of them. They’d been talking about Maggie’s mishaps with the Kappas and Macy embarrassing herself at work to tend to their magical duties. How the topic of their Whitelighter came up, Macy wasn’t sure.

“What are you talking about?” Macy stuttered out, setting her mug back down on the coffee table. 

Maggie rolled her eyes and laughed, shaking her head. “Oh come on, Mace. Anyone with eyes can see you two have the hots for each other.” 

Macy leaned forward and dramatically pressed her hand to her sister’s forehead to check her temperature. 

“Are you feeling okay?” she asked, laughing as Maggie batted her hand away. “Maybe you should go lay down.

“You know my powers work both ways right?” Maggie asked, grinning cheekily at Macy. 

Macy felt her cheeks burn under her sister’s gaze. “What did you hear?” 

“You’ve got a little crush on our Whitelighter,” Maggie giggled. “What’s wrong with it?” 

Macy scoffed and shook her head, reaching for her tea again. “Aside from the fact that it’s completely forbidden, it’s not exactly appropriate considering he’s our magical advisor.” 

“I think it’s sweet,” Maggie stated, stubbornly crossing her arms. 

Macy took a long drink of her tea, eyeing Maggie over the rim of her mug. The warmth from it filled her up and helped to soothe her nerves. When she spoke again, her voice was much more even. 

“Try and see it from my perspective,” she urged her sister. “It’s like you having a crush on one of your professors.” 

Maggie’s only response was to roll her eyes with an annoyed little huff. 

“What?” 

“That’s totally not the same thing and you know it,” she said matter of factly. “Harry’s like family.” 

“Which is exactly why we should just forget about this crush,” Macy pointed out. “Or whatever it is.” 

“You’re no fun,” Maggie pouted. 

Macy shook her head. “I just think that our lives are crazy enough without entertaining something as juvenile as a school girl crush. It wouldn’t be very productive.” 

“When are you going to stop looking at everything so clinically? You need to live a little Mace.”

Macy looked down at her hands clasped in her lap. Maggie wasn’t wrong. She held her emotions close to the vest, she always had. Letting go meant giving others the power to hurt her. If she didn’t open up, then she couldn’t get hurt and that’s how she lived her life. Opening up to Maggie and Mel was still uncharted territory and sometimes she felt like she was walking on uneven ground around them. Allowing anyone else in was just too much to ask. 

“Hey,” Maggie said, reaching out to rest a soft hand on her knee. “I didn’t mean it like that.” 

Macy resisted the urge to pull away, afraid of what Maggie might hear, but appreciated the comforting gesture. 

“I know,” Macy said, covering Maggie’s hand with her own. “I’m really trying, but this is all new for me.” 

Maggie smiled and pulled her hand away. “Well pestering little sister is my specialty and you’re stuck with me. I don’t let up easily.” 

Macy laughed at that, a genuine laugh that warmed her more than any tea could. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Maggie grinned, her nose crinkling. “And if it’s any consolation, I think Harry likes you too.” 

Macy reached behind her and tossed the throw pillow at Maggie who just giggled and clutched it close to her chest. 

“I’m just saying,” she defended. “I think you guys would be happy together.” 

Shaking her head, Macy couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips. Despite the turn their conversation had taken, she’d really enjoyed just sitting and talking with Maggie. At the pace their lives were going with the constant threat of demon attacks, they barely had time to actually be sisters. It was nice and made Macy feel like she was needed for more than just completing the power of three. 

“Maybe if circumstances were different,” Macy conceded, earning a giddy little wiggle from Maggie. “Do you think you could keep this between us?” 

“My lips are sealed,” Maggie promised. 

“Thank you.” 

“But when you two get married, I want to be the maid of honor.” 

“Oh my god,” Macy groaned and pushed herself up from the couch. “It’s time for me to go to bed.” 

“Goodnight Macy,” Maggie called out. 

Macy stopped in the archway that separated the living room from the foyer and glanced over her shoulder at Maggie who’d already pulled her phone out of her pocket and was absorbed in the screen. 

“Goodnight, Mags.” Macy said softly and headed up to her room.


End file.
